Pohenix Legend
by colularilliane895
Summary: Luken, era un niño que vivía feliz y tranquilo con sus padres, hasta que un extraño mato a su padre y rapto a su madre. Para su mala suerte es acusado de la muerte de su padre y se lo trata de interrogar, pero al escapar las cosas se ponen peores. En el camino conoce a sodoki y luego a riazel. Luken descubre la verdad al leer el diario de su madre. Luken deberá limpiar su nombre, v
1. Chapter 0 Prólogo

_En este mundo los humanos no somos la única especie con inteligencia própria._

_Também están los Xordants, los Xidogis y los Xeltys, las cuatro especies conviviamos en paz, pero de repente se desarrolló una terrible guerra entre humanos, Xordants y Xeltys._

_Durante el conflicto los Xidogis decidieron mantenerse neutros y servir a Humanos y Xordants, pero algunos de ellos decidieron servir a los Xeltys, a esos traidores son conocidos como Xadigis._

_Nadie sabe porque se desarrolló la guerra, pero muchos dicen que la guerra empezó debido a que uno de los líderes de los clanes de los Xordantd se enamoró de una princesa humana al igual que uno los líderes de los clanes de los Xellty._

_La princesa se enamoró del líder Xordants, el líder Xellty al sentirse despechado atacó a los humanos y Xordants por igual, engañandolos para que se que se atacaron mútua mente._

_Cuando los humanos y los Xordants nos dimos cuenta de que era una mentira, dirigidos un gran ataque hacía los xeltys dando por finalizada la guerra._

_Una vez que terminó la guerra, los humanos, Xordants y Xeltys vivimos en paz pero con cierta oztilidad._

_De eso ya pasó 3000 años._


	2. chapter 1: Un giró de 180 grados

—Luken baja a comer—Grita mamá desde el piso abajo, para que bajara a comer.

—Ya voy mamá—Grito cerrando mí libró favorito el cual estaba leyendo, pero cuando salgo de mí cuarto me siento observado y siento un escalofrío recorridome el cuerpo, decido ignorarlo y bajar como sí nada.

Nada más entrar del comedor mi papá me saludó con su habitual Sonrisa—¿Buenas tardes hijo como estas?

—Buenas tardes papá, estoy bien gracias—Salude a mi papá, devolviéndole la sonrisa—¿Como te fue en el trabajo?—Pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi lugar para empezar a comer.

comíamos Tranquilamente en el comedor, hasta que mi madre me mira y me dice—Ve por la jarra de agua por favor Luken—Yo solo asentí y me levanté de la silla a realizar el pedido.

Voy tranquilo pero de forma repentina vuelvo a sentirme observado por alguien pero tal vez sea solo mi imaginación , pero no me explico entonces ¿por que regresó el escalofrío? Pero será mejor que ignore eso a fin de cuentas no es más que mi imaginación . Regreso a la mesa dejo la jarra en su lugar y continuó comiendo sin dejar de sentir esa sensación.

—¿Ocurre algo hijo?—Preguntaba mi mamá preocupada, al notar que no estoy comiendo con esas ganas con las que siempre devoró mí comidas.

Llorando les digo—Siento que nos observan—Pues ya no aguantaba el miedo, les expliqué todo desde que me llamaron para comer hasta que que me mandaron por la jarra.

—Lily, Luken tomen lo esencial y esperenme en el patio trasero—Ordenó papá caminando hacía la salida.

—Andando Luken—Dijo mí mamá caminando a mí lado llena de pánico

—Mama dime Que mierda esta ocurriendo— Le grité a mí mamá mientras entraba a mí habitación para tomar un poco de ropa y mí libro favorito *No devi decirles* *Papá primero hacé que entrene sin que me guste y ahora esto* *Cual es la razón por la que papá y mamá se pusieron histécos, más pensaba mientras tomaba mis cosas, un gran estruendo me sacó sacó de mis pensamientos

Tomó mi mochila con ropa y con mi libro favorito (el cual fue un regalo de papá), nomás salir de mí cuarto oí el gritó lleno de desesperación de mamá.

Así que baje a la sala asustado, vi ami padre luchando con un hombre bastante grande—Escondete con tu madre—En cuando me vio me ordenó, yo estaba paralizado del miedo, mis piernas no se movian hasta que, mi madre me tomo del brazo y corrimos al segundo piso, escondiendonos en su cuarto mientras nos escondiamos mamá me entregó un sobre con unos papeles no me explico que eran por miedo a que ese hombre nos estuviera observando

Escuchamos varios golpes hasta que hubo un silencio, de repente se escucharon pasos suniendo las escaleras, me llene de miedo no sabia que hacer pero vi la cara de madre llena de miedo pero aun asi dandome una pequeña sonrisa, me puse delante de ella para protegerla, la manija de la puerta se empezo a mover, aunque estaba asustado esta listo para atacar con una escoba en la mano mis piernas temblaban, la puerta se abrio y para mi sorpresa era papá que estaba muy lastimado.

Me dirigia a el asustado para abrazarlo hasta que por detras de el aparecio ese hombre atacandolo con un gran palo.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡- grito madre asustada, un gran miedo recorrio todo mi cuerpo, aquél hombre poco a poco se estaba acercando a nosotros, me coloque en postura de combate con muchosimo trabajo.

Me coloque en la postura de combate con muchosimo trabajo—EL NIÑO SE QUIERE HACER EL HEROE—dijo elocuentemente, senti mucho miedo—PUES QUE OTRA OPCION QUEDA, SALUDAME A TU PADRE—Ese comentario hizo que me hirviera mi sangre.

Me dirigi hacia el para propinarle un gancho, se lo di tan fuerte que se mareo, aprovechando la oportunidad le di una gran patada lateral en el estomago; asegurandome de vengarme por mi padre me puse en posicion de grulla moentras el se acercaba yo me preparaba para darle una patada, cuando se la di con gran fuerza me agarro el pie y me jalo, cayandome en el piso, senti un gran dolor punzante en mi cabeza, no podia moverme ni abrir mis ojos completamente. Solo recuerdo pequeños momentos donde veo como el hombre se lleva a mi madre, mientras que ella grita mi nombre.

Como es que en tan solo una hora mi familia desaparecio, por que no pude protegerla como se debia, padre seguramente me entreno para esto yo le defraude, soy un asco, un fracaso, que es lo me espera mi futuro de ahora en adelante.


	3. Chapter 2: La promesa

—¿Ya desperto?—Pregunto un hombre uniformado al medico quien se encontraba serio a todo momento mientras miraba al niño rubio . *Pues claro que aun sigue dormido* pienso mirando todo con atención. El medico que estaba alli simplemente nego con la cabeza y siguio examinando el estado de Luken.

Una vez que el hombre uniformado se marchó el médico dejó de observar al niño y salió al jardín sin quitar la visita de donde yo estaba—¿Estás preocupado por Luken pajarito?—Pregunto dirigiéndose a mí—Te he estado observando que llevás ahi desde hoy en la mañana—Dijo al ver que yo estaba apunto de marcharme. Una vez que entró al consultorio vuelvo a mí forma humana—Vaya ¿Así que eres un Xidoji?—Pregunto el médico asombrado al veme volver a mí forma humana, yo solo asentí afirmando que sí lo era—¿Por qué estas preocupado por Luken?—Preguntó llenó de curiosidad

—Me preocupó por el por una promesa—Respondó con sinceridad a su pregunta-Ak amo Hiro—Ternine de responder la pregunta que el me hizo.

**_Flash back_****_Hubo una época en que odiaba a los humanos; nosotros los shidojis nos llevamos bien con los xordants pero con los humanos las cosas cambian; los humanos a comparacion de nosotros los shidojis y xordants, son avariciocios, buscan poder fuera de sus limites, se creen gobernantes de todo por eso solemos gastarles bromas._****_Un dia paseando con mi familia, nos atraparon un par de cazadores._****_—El niño tiene buena pinta nos pagaran mucho por el, mientras que el padre si nos causa problemas matalo—Dijo el cazador mas grande. Yo no dejaba de temblar, realmente asi es como he de acabar me pregunte, hasta que un amable hombre nos ayudo a escapar, Hiro es el hombre de aquel hombre. Recuerdo que todos en mi familia hicimos un pacto con ese hombre, al principio no entendia este pacto ya que consistia en protegerlo a el y a su familia de forma discreta, a simple vista se me hizo tonto y absurdo porque nos acababa de salvar de personas que nos iban a vender como guardaespaldas por consiguiente seriamos sus guardaespaldas; Lo malo es que no podiamos quejarnos ya que nosotros los shidojis tenemos una ley la cual nos obliga a servir a quien nos ayude._****_Lo más extraño de este hombre fue una peticion rara hacia mi, me pidio que cuando su hijo naciera y creciera yo debia de servirle sin que el supiera que su padre me lo pidio. Y asi fue como durante todos estos años me puse en muchas situaciones de riesgo cerca de donde estaba su hijo para que me ayudara y el entendiera que tenia que servirle; muchas veces falle, no lograba obtener su atención._****_Fin del Flash back_**

-¿Esa es la razón por que te preocupas por el?-Pregunto el médico volviendo a examinar el estado del niño que empezaba a despertar.

—Así es—Respondí tranformdome en pájaro y saliendo del consultorio para que el niño no me viera, el médico antes de que Luken despertará abrió la ventana para que yo pudiera salir.

—¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?—Preguntó el niño incorporándose sobré la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tu papá esta muerto y tú mamá desapareció un vecino te encontró inconsciente hacé tres días—Respondió con seriedad, Luken trás oir eso, empezó a llorar, por el tono de su voz, pude deducir que perdió las esperanzas de que lo ocurrido hace 3 días fuera un mal sueño y nada más—Vino un policía con ajente de servicios sociales para interrogarte—Concluyo el médico comprobando que no tuviera una lesión peor.

Dies minutos después entró el hombre uniformado con una libreta y una pluma y empezó a hacer preguntas al niño que no paraba de llorar, al tener que recordar otra vez lo ocurrido para contestar las preguntas de aquel policía *No le importa como se siente* Pensaba mientras observaba por la ventana, el médico al ver como Luken lloraba desconsoladamente, lo corrió

—El niño irá a una casa hogar—Dijo el hombre uniformado antes de salir del consultorio, tras oír eso Luken siguió llorando.

—No llores no dejaré que te lleven—Dijo el médico—Te irás hoy en la noche romperé algunas cosas para decir que escapaste sin que yo me diera cuenta—Le explicó su plan entregándole su mochila para que se pusiera la ropa.


	4. Chapter 3: Descubriendo secretos y la hu

Solo tengo que esperar hasta la noche para largarme de aquí antes de que me lleven a una casa hogar, no voy a dejar que me lleven, mi objetivo es rescatar a mamá de aquel hombre, mientras esperó a que obscuresca compruebo que no me falte nada de la mochila.

Una vez que comprove que no me faltará nada de lo que empaque pongo la mochila donde el doctor Shirly la dejó antes de salir del consultorio, pero antes de que dejará la mochila veo un sobre gordo marrón, al verlo recordé que ese sobre me lo entregó mamá antes de que ese hombre nos encontra, no alcanzo a explícame el contenido de este, abro el sobre para ver su contenido, dentro del sobre hay una tarjeta de crédito y un diario, dejó el dinero en el sobre y empecé a leer el diario.

**_18 de diciembre del 2988 G.M_**

**_Querido diario:_**

**_Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, te preguntas¿por qué?._**

**_Todo comenzó hoy a las 6:30 PM cuando salí al cine Xolic con mis amigas, estábamos concentradas en nuestras cosas que no vi el letrero de no pasar y me cai sobre un chico que limpiaba el lugar._**

**_El me ayudó a levantarme-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo para poder levantarme._**

**_-Si-Respondí asentando su ayuda-Eres muy guapo-Añadi dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara-Mi nombre es Lilliane Showsho- Me presente con una sonrisa._**

**_-Un gustó en conocerte señorita Shoesho-Dijo devolviendome la sonrisa-Mi nombre es Hiro Vapper-Concluyo su presentación sin dejar de sonreír._**

**_-Un gustó en conocerte señor Vapper-Dije entregándole mí número de celular..._**

**_27 de enero 2989 G.M._**

**_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que comencé a salir con Hiro Vapper_**

**_Desde que empese a salir con el he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero hoy mí papá me presento a Ryuu Tashi y dijo-El es tú prometido..._**

**_:_**

*Ese hombre que se llevó a mí mamá era su prometido* *Papá me entrenaba para evitar que ese hombre se llevará a mamá* *Yo he fallado no supe luchar* Esos fueron fueron mis pensamientos.

-Luken ya es hora-Dijo el doctor Sherly sacándome de mis pensamientos y entregándome una capa me levanté de la cama me puse la capa y salí por la puerta trasera para que nadie me viera.

Camino hacia el bosque, pero no puedo evitar ver mi hogar por una ultima vez

-Hasta siempre Tolilli--Susurro observando el opaco color de los autos, la poca luz que alumbraba las calles provenientes de postes de luz, mi casa, la observo detalladamente, recordando cada momento vividamente sea triste o feliz que pase en este pueblo; reacciones cuando oi el sonido de una alarma.

-ALERTA ROJA LUKEN VAPPER SE HA ESCAPADO, ATRAPENLO DE INMEDIATO-Exclamo una voz masculina atraves de los altavoces del pueblo. Mierda no debi de distraerme, menos mal que conozco el pueblo y unos cuantos escondites por donde irme sin que me vean, Demonios, acabo de recordar que no soy el unico que conoce estas rutas, Michael Sandauo es quien me enseño estos pasajes, realmente no quiero toparmelo.

Por fin el bosque, como no suspirar del alivio cuando sales del peligro?, se que nadie del pueblo se a atrevido a entrar al bosque Shodoji a excepcion de yo y mi papa, eso me da mucha ventaja.

-AUXILIÓ QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE-Gritó alguien a todo pulmón *No lo puedo dejar a suerte* *Papá me enseñó a ayudar* Pensaba mientras buscaba la una linterna suerte que la encontré y empecé a buscar a la persona que gritaba-AUXILIÓ QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE-Volvió a gritar, pero ahora con linterna en mano pude ver de dónde venía el gritó de ayuda.

Vi que estaba serca de dónde yo estaba y que era un niño de mí misma edad pero con la diferencia de que el tenía las orejas más puntigudas, me acerque a el para ver ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo ayuda? Me acerco a el con unas tijeras, para cortar la red donde estaba atorado.


	5. Chapter 4: Siempre te buscaré

Han pasado 3 días que no veo a Lukken, eso me preocupa y molesta así que está decidido iré al pueblo a investigar, realmente me escapó del palacio por unos cuantos pasillos secretos que conozco eso no sera pero sin la vestimenta adecuada no puedo ir al pueblo con estos vestidos al instante me reconoceran, por eso me puse prendas de campesinos un poco maltratadas pero muy comodas; mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo mi mente volaba imaginado que le diría cuando lo viera, tal vez y le deje de hablar por unos minutos o quizá lo perdoné y pasemos la tarde como siempre las pasamos desde hace 3 años que lo conocí.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Estaba buscando a mí papá para mostrarle mi nuevo poder *¿Dónde estará papá?* Pensaba hasta que oí se la puerta que daba al jardín principal._**

**_—La señorita Raizel—Oí como claramente hablaban pero no logro entender que dicen oigo pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta, tengo que esconderme bendita planta que sirve de escondite_**

**_—El joven Dante no carece de virtudes le aseguro que será un grandioso partido para su hija, la señorita Raizel—Declaró un Xordant—Su hija con el hijo de mí líder será muy beneficioso para nuestros clanes._**

**_Aunque mi padre siguió discutiendo, yo no pude evitar escapar del palacio, me transformé y volé hasta caerme de cansancio._**

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

Por fin el pueblo, aunque venga muchas veces nunca me cansaré y pasar un buen rato, pero esta vez mi misión es encontrar a Luken así que a la búsqueda.

Empecé mi búsqueda por el mercado pero no lo encontré aunque el ambiente no es como lo recuerdo, esta vez está muy frío e inquietante en el mercado; mi siguiente parada su casa; llegue rápido ya que no me aguantaba las ganas de verlo y quitar ese ambiente frío pero cada vez que me acercaba más a la casa se sentía ese ambiente mucho más, podía ver a personas, susurrando, cada vez más me preocupan, así que decidí correr hasta su casa; cuando llegue los policías rodeaban la casa y no me dejaban pasar, ¿realmente habrá sucedido algo malo?, atrás de mi habia 2 señoras hablando, oí claramente lo que decían:

—¿Sabes lo que pasó aquí?—Preguntó una de las señoras señalando la casa de Luken.

—Oí que el niño mató a sus padres y huyó—Dijo la otra en tono de misterio.

Pasé por el mercado y seguí oyendo calumnias donde siempre Luken es el malo, ¿Por qué la gente es así?, Luken que vivió sus 10 años en este pueblo y está gente que se volvió su familia, ¿Le da la espalda?, ¿Por qué son así con el?, ¿Sólo por hecho que haya desaparecido?, ¿O el triste suceso de que su familia probablemente esté muerta?, ¿Por qué no lo apoyan en vez de darle la espalda? Así como el hizo conmigo cuando más lo necesite.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_No quería levantarme del suelo, quería que alejarme lo más lejos posible de mí padre y del clan, no quería casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, quería ser amada de verdad, quería algo más que una simple alianza de clanes, quería sentir lo que era el verdadero amor._**

**_—Ey, ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó una voz desconocida y dulce, por lo que alze mí cabeza y observó claramente a un niño extendiendome su mano para levantarme del suelo, yo la acepté y al tocar esa mano sentí una calidez que no sentía desde que mamá murió, pude ver sus rasgos era rubio de ojos azules que reflejaban calidez._**

**_—Si estoy bien muchas gracias—Respondí sin quitar mi mirada de sus orbes azules, que por alguna razón me resultaron familiares._**

**_—Me alegró mucho, ¿Pero cierto hace una niña tan linda sola por estos caminos y tirada en el suelo, por qué eso no es normal de encontrar?—Preguntó con una linda sonrisa que me hechizaba._**

**_—Tropecé y ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?— Pregunté mientras caminaba mis hacía el pueblo._**

**_—Me llamó Luken Vapper—Dijo sin dejar de sonreír con esa hermosa sonrisa que me hechiza cada vez más—¿Y tú quien eres?—Preguntó sin soltar mí mano._**

**_—Raizel Xorty—Contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa así nos fuimos todo el trayecto hasta el pueblo donde descubrí que mi padre envió soldados para hacerme volver al palacio; acepté volver al palacio para que no destruyera que no destruyeran el pueblo y desde ese día hasta ahora me escapó de palacio una vez por semana para reunirme con Luken, recuerdo el día que le comfece que yo era un Xordant, al principio se sorprendió, pero nunca me desprecio por lo que soy._**

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

Seguiré buscando pistas de Luken que me lleven hasta el, yo se que el no hizo nada malo porque lo conozco y nunca vi maldad en su corazón, mi primer pista a seguir es una corazonada que me lleva al bosque, ahí iniciaré.


	6. Sinopsis

Luken, era un niño que vivía feliz y tranquilo con sus padres, hasta que un extraño mato a su padre y rapto a su madre. Para su mala suerte es acusado de la muerte de su padre y se lo trata de interrogar, pero al escapar las cosas se ponen peores. En el camino conoce a sodoki y luego a riazel. Luken descubre la verdad al leer el diario de su madre. Luken deberá limpiar su nombre, vengar a su padre, salvar a su madre y evitar una nueva gran masacre entre las 4 razas dominantes.


End file.
